


[Podfic] Recurring Dreams: Whispers of Immortality

by Chantress



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Donating One's Body to Science, Gen, Implied Cannibalism, Language of Flowers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Practical Hagiography, Ring of Roses, Spoilers: Foreign Office, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: You dream you're sitting on the edge of a long wooden table. Although a bright light shines from directly above you, the room is dimly lit. All around you, tiers rise up in a half-ellipse, their rails polished smooth by the press of many hands. They vanish into the darkness beyond your circle of light – you can't make out the ceiling or the walls.





	[Podfic] Recurring Dreams: Whispers of Immortality

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recurring Dreams: Whispers of Immortality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295769) by [Gileonnen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/pseuds/Gileonnen). 



> For my "Different Source Medium" square for Podfic Bingo 2019.

**Title:** Recurring Dreams: Whispers of Immortality  
**Author:** Gileonnen  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Fallen London  
**Pairings:** Gen  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:12:03, mp3  
**Warnings:** Canon-typical body horror and violence

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/18832y6s0rbsirt/Recurring_Dreams_-_Whispers_of_Immortality.mp3/file)


End file.
